


The Armor of Alamar

by IvorySoda



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Lance are Siblings, Altean Lance (Voltron), Canon Compliant, Gen, Lance was the prince, Slight hint of klance????, he just forgot, if you don't like it you don't have to see it that way, so did Allura and Coran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvorySoda/pseuds/IvorySoda
Summary: “Alamar, you must listen to me.  I am going to place you, your sister, and Coran in the cryo pods.  Yours will be inside Blue.  She’s going to take you somewhere even I don’t know, and drop you off on the planet.  You will shapeshift into the planet’s dominant species and live as them.  I don't want you involved in this war any longer.  I want you safe.  Your memories will be altered, and Allura and Coran will not remember you.”“But Father-”“If you somehow end up meeting again,” he adds, “the mention of your name by someone else will bring back your memories, as well as your Altean abilities.”  He brings Alamar in for a hug, clutching his son tightly.“I’m sorry, Alamar.  I love you.”





	The Armor of Alamar

“Paladins!  We will be practicing in a new training room today!”  Allura’s voice carried over the multiple heads in the room, loud and clear, the paladins immediately seeming to perk up at the mention of something new.  Some of them wiped the grogginess out of their eyes and smiled.

“New?  What do you mean, ‘new’?”  The shortest of the group seemed extremely interested.  Was it just built somehow? Was it already there, just never used?  What could it be? The other paladins could feel the excitement radiating off of her.  Shiro bit back a laugh.

“Well,” Allura began, noticing the energy Pidge gave off and smiling, “Not exactly new, but it hasn't been used since the time of the old paladins.”

“May I come along?” Lotor made his presence known as he entered the room.   Everyone startled and turned towards him. 

After Lotor had joined, they learned that he would often pop up at random times, never making any noise.  It took some getting used to.

Allura blinked in surprise and smiled.

“Well, I don't see why not,” she shrugged and Lotor smiled, stepping to the back of the group.

“What’s different about it?”  Lance turned his attention back towards Allura in anticipation.  It wasn't often they were introduced to something new, and he had been dying to show off his new sword.  He glanced over at Keith. Lance would never admit it, but he was glad to have him back. He smirked as Keith caught his gaze and his face morphed into confusion, before turning back to the front.

Allura gestured for the paladins to follow.  She led them down a hallway, and they seemed to be at a dead end.  Allura put her hand on the wall, and the wall split apart, revealing an entry to a very large room, glass walls surrounding the inner part, like a walkway around it.

“Here,” Allura pressed a few buttons on the consol next to the entrance, “we train in different environments.  Water, jungle, quaking, there are many different settings. You can even choose many at a time. She demonstrated, showing the paladins the Altean “rain,” and burning rocks started falling from the ceiling.

As the others were focused on the brilliant display of falling rocks, Lance was focused on something else.  In the far left corner of the room, there seemed to be a pod encasing a suit of armor.

“Allura,” Allura turned towards him and blinked, startled.  Shiro was about to say something about manners, and how he shouldn't interrupt, but Lance pointed to the pod and asked “Whose armor is that?”

The princess blinked and followed his finger.  She looked surprised, walking towards it. Then she looked very confused.

“I… I know this armor… I’m sure of it…” she muttered, hand on her chin in thought.  As she studied it closer, her hand moved to her cheek. “I’m… I’m not really sure… They must’ve been very important, otherwise it could not have been in here…  As well as having a custom suit of armor in the first place. Usually only royal Alteans or important guards and staff get custom armor… But…”

“Wait,” Everybody turned in surprise, towards Lotor.  “Do you not remember?” Allura shook her head. “But… Surely, you could not forget your own brother!”  Allura’s eyes widened.

“...Brother?  What are you… I…”

“Yes!  Your brother!”

Allura struggled to remember a glimpse of even having a brother.  Parts of her memory were blurry, but she thought it was due to being in the cryopod so long.  Could she really have had a brother? That she didn't even remember? “I… I can’t…”

 

“His name was Alamar!  Prince Alamar of Altea!”

 

Allura froze.  She felt like a bolt of lightning had struck her, and she crumpled to her knees, sweating. Her head was hurting unbearably.  She closed her eyes ; the lights were too bright.

“Allura!”  Several of the paladins rushed forward, and all of them looked shocked.

“I… rememb-”

There was a loud thump, and everyone whipped their head around to look at the source of the noise.

Lance lay on the floor of the training room, collapsed.  His skin was pale and he was dripping with sweat. Hunk was the first to move, rushing towards him.

“Lance!  Buddy! Wake up!”  He pulled his friend into his arms.  Shiro looked over at Allura. She was crying.  Shiro glanced towards Lance, and then back to Allura.  He seemed to be torn between helping Allura or helping Lance.  He chose the latter, nodding at Lotor to check on Allura. He gestured to Hunk to hand the collapsed boy over.

With his human hand, he checked Lance’s temperature.  He gasped and brushed his hair back. He was burning up.

“He seems to have a fever, but he didn't seem sick before, did anyone notice anything off about him?”  They all shook their heads, and Shiro looked down at the blue paladin’s face, scrunched up in pain.

“Maybe he was hiding it?” Keith offered, but Shiro shook his head.

“Nobody can hide something this bad, so why is he like this?”  As he lifted the boy off the ground, he heard a moan. Lance’s eyes opened slowly, and he groaned.  “Lance! What happened?!” Lance winced at the loud noise.

“Shi...ro?”

“It’s me, buddy, can you move?”  Lance squinted up at him in thought, and suddenly gasped.  He scrambled out of Shiro’s with shocking energy, considering what his state was just a few seconds ago.  He seemed to immediately regret this as he fell to the floor, holding his head in pain. Shiro knelt beside him.

“Lance?  What’s wrong?”  The blue paladin began to murmur quietly.

“I-I-I’m,  _ ah my head, _ I’m not Lance, my- Allura-Father-I’m…”  Shiro struggled to hear what he was saying, and leaned in closer.  Lance lifted his head from his arms and gazed up at Shiro, eyes widening.

 

_ “My… My name is Alamar… and I am the prince of Altea…” _

 

Allura and Lotor’s heads whipped around, shock written all over their faces.  The paladins stared, confused.

 

“...What did you just say?” Keith blinked as he tilted his head slightly.  Lance’s hand moved to his mouth in awe and he looked Keith in the eyes.

 

_ “My name is Alamar, and I am the prince of Altea.” _

 

That… That was definitely not English… Or any other language on Earth, that was for sure.  Shiro caught the words “Alamar” and “Altea,” and his eyes widened in understanding. His eyes traveled to Allura, who was staring, mouth agape.  Lotor was in a similar situation, Shiro assumed, but he was less obvious in showing it. 

Lance shifted in the direction of Allura, their sights locked onto each other.

Lance did a little shiver, and there was a collective gasp in the room as his appearance started to change.  His ears grew longer and sharper, his hair turned white. He blinked, and his eyes morphed into something akin to Allura’s.  The color of the iris was the only different detail. On the high of his cheekbones, faint, little, glowing triangles showed themselves.  While Allura’s were pink, his were a light blue.

Then he started to cry.

“ _ Allura… I’m so sorry… I… Father placed a spell on us… He made you forget me… I didn't remember who I was!” _

_ “What do you mean? What are you talking about?” _

Lance explained to Allura and the other paladins, about how his father (“my father was King Alfor.  Of course. You probably already guessed that.”) wanted to protect him.

 

_ “Alamar, you must listen to me.  I am going to place you, your sister, and Coran in the cryo pods.  Yours will be inside Blue. She’s going to take you somewhere even I don’t know, and drop you off on the planet.  You will shapeshift into the planet’s dominant species and live as them. I don't want you involved in this war any longer.  I want you safe. Your memories will be altered, and Allura and Coran will not remember you.” _

_ “But Father-” _

_ “If you somehow end up meeting again,” he adds, “the mention of your name by someone else will bring back your memories, as well as your Altean abilities.”  He brings Alamar in for a hug, clutching his son tightly. _

 

_ “I’m sorry, Alamar.  I love you.” _

 

As Lance finished telling his story, the room was quiet.  There was a pregnant pause before he spoke again.

“I must apologize,” he started, “I feel like I was lying to you all.”  He bit his lip and looked down at his shoes.

 

“Don’t apologize.”

 

Lance looked up.  Keith stood in front of him.  He bit back a laugh, he looked so awkward.  “You have no reason to apologize,” he said, putting his hand on Lance’s shoulder.

“But-”

“It wasn't you.  You weren't lying to us.  For all you knew, you were just Lance.  Just a boy from Cuba, remember?” He smiled and Lance returned it.

“But…” Lance looked serious, “I don't want any of you to look at me different.  I may be Alamar, the prince of Altea,” he smirked and fluffed his hair, “I’m also Lance, a boy from Cuba.  Nothing’s changed. I mean, I do remember all the Altean royal manners now, but that doesn't mean I have to follow them!”

“It does!  You have to be polite!” Allura crossed her arms, exasperated.  Shiro laughed, they must've had this conversation before.

“You know, my mind is still a bit fuzzy.  Maybe we should go over them again. Actually, wait no!  Knowing you, you would lecture me for vargas.” Allura smiled fondly.

“You know me too well.”

 

“Whelp!  My head is still killing me from gaining all my memories back all at once, so I’m going to see if Coran has anything for that.”  He started to leave the room but popped back in, “By the way… Do you perhaps think I can wear my armor again? Not for out in a battle, just for fun!”  Allura sighed and nodded, and ushered him on.

“Well, paladins, looks like training is called off for today.  We’ll use this room another time.”

  
  
  
  
  


Needless to say, when Lance walked into the infirmary, Coran was very surprised.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any mistakes, please let me know.
> 
> Comments are very accepted!!


End file.
